


Collet Pinion, Minicon Mother

by ToraOkami303



Series: Tumblr Drabbles & Ficlets [3]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Rewriting Canon Events to Include my OCs, What would you tag a Ship Crash as anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Collet Pinion tries to help her Minicons escape Cybertron and it's war but things don't go quite to plan.
Relationships: Collet Pinion (OC) & Minicons (Family)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles & Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933471
Kudos: 1





	Collet Pinion, Minicon Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to my RP Tumblr a while ago, decided to crosspost all the drabbles to here! 
> 
> Armada and Energon are the series I grew up with so this is mostly a "For Me" type deal but I hope you find it interesting too!

“ _ **Collet you have to get off the ship it needs to jump soon.**_ ” Optimus voice is gentle but firm over the commlink.

Collet smiles softly at the noble leader of the Autobots, she quite likes the young leader and does not mind following his orders but…

“ _I understand that, one of the Minicons just needs a little reassurance to go into stasis then I will warp off_.” Collet’s voice is almost melodious over the link, full of love for the tiny bots she cared for.

“ _ **Understood, be safe. You don’t want to be on the ship when it jumps, over and out.**_ ” Came the quick reply from the Autobots Leader, focus returned to the battle at servo with the reassurance the femme would be warping off the ship soon.

Collet turns her attention to the minicon in her servo, she was gently hugging the larger bot’s digis beeping soft declarations of wanting to stay by her mother’s side. Collet smiles softly at the sweet comments from her little one, her little Agarose. They had been working together for 5 million years now hoping to free the rest of the children from this war…

“Come now little, Agarose. Mother needs to rejoin the Autobots. You will be much safer far from here…”

Collet tries to put Agarose in the stasis device. Agarose wriggles free beeping indignantly, insisting she loves Collet to much to go off to some distant world as she climbs up to Collet’s shoulder.

“Yes I love you too my child… it’s not like we will never see each other right? Once we win the war I’ll come find you.” She looks to the rest of the Minicons, many of whom also looked sad at the prospect of leaving their Mother behind but understood this trip was the only way to ensure their future.

“All of you. And we will live in peace with the Autobots.” Collet smiles to her children trying to reassure them this would not be the last they saw each other. Though she believed this truly would be the last she saw of her children, the Decepticons had been at war with the Autobots before the Minicons had arrived… their departure won’t be the end of the war… Perhaps nothing would–

Collet stumbles as something hits the ship, several of the Minicon crew beeping and messing with the controls. They were yelling something about the Decepticons, Collet had trouble keeping up with them until..

“…. they are trying to destroy the… **I should get off the ship.** You all need to Jump, **Now.** ”

Collet tries to put Agarose down but she beeps angrily clinging to Collet’s hand, demanding the Minicon’s Mother stay with them. Join them on the journey to whatever far off world they eventually found. Collet’s spark ached with the demands…

“Child I hav-”

The ship rocks nearly sending Collet to the ground as the Decepticons hit it again, determined to destroy the engines and prevent the Minicons from exiting this war. She makes a snap decision.

“… _Slag_. **There’s no time.** Start the Jump! I’ll figure a way back to Cybertron when you are all safe!" 

The crew beep in agreement to their Mother’s new plan, putting all the ship’s energy into jumping. They launch through the first gate easily, if a little bumpy. The more gates they pass through the rougher the travel gets. Collet is kneeling, holding Agarose close as the Minicon freaks out at how rough the trip is. Around her the rest of the children rush to finish being put in stasis. Leaving only the Skeleton Crew, Agarose and Collet out of the protective form.

~*~*~

As they exit the final gate, Collet accidentally activates a link back to the Autobots, voice uncharacteristically loud and trembling as she shouts to her children.

” _The ship’s taken damage from the jum-… Pull up! Pull up! We are going to hi-_ “ 

The link goes dead as the Minicon ship hits the Earth’s moon, 1 million years of travel ending with a crash. Collet screams as the ship snaps in half, falling towards Earth. The children’s stasis forms scattering around her, as she is flung with Agarose out of the ship. All she can do is curl around the tiny minicon as they fall hard down to Earth. Her only thoughts of protecting the minicon from being damaged by the crash.


End file.
